TIEMPO
by Luna de Uzumaki
Summary: EL TIEMPO PUEDE CURAR LAS HERIDAS ...O PUEDE MAS LA VENGANZA
1. SUEÑOS

Tenía esta idea hace muxo pero no había podido subirlo bueno no me queda más q desearles lo mejor que esta navidad q se la hayan pasado superviene con toda su familia y q este año q inicia este lleno de buenas cosas sin mas es dejo el primer capítulo y saben que ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos solo los tome prestados para un rato de entretenimiento. Lo hice en base a una película espero y sepan cual es….se los diré al final.

Advertencia: esté fic no tiene SASUSAKU….ni siquiera se van a ver es LEESAKU aclarado el punto…comencemos

NARUHINA 4ever jamás me ha gustado otra para Naru es mas se ven tan lindos juntos y quien no piense lo mismo está loco.

_Tiempo… _

1_.-_SUEÑOS

_-Hinata bailamos?-_

_Era el baile de fin de curso en la escuela media Konoha y esos hermosos ojos azules se habían perdido en los platas él le tendió la mano y le sonrió, con esa sonrisa que cautivaba a mas de una–claro Naruto-kun-respondió ella para después dirigirse a la pista de baile de su brazo._

_Todos veían a la feliz pareja y que no paso desapercibida para una rubia de ojos purpura -ya viste Shion Naruto está bailando con la tarta muditos-se escuchaba entre los asistentes –como me cambio por la tarta muditos que se cree…. aaaaa- y sin más nada salió como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta del edifico de la escuela._

_-Naruto-kun - yo…. es…estoy….-cuando había tomado el valor para declararse la interrumpió -shshshshs lo sé yo también lo siento y pienso lo mismo de ti Hinata yo te… quiero-dijo en un susurro para después ir acercándose más hacia su rostro._

_Cuando estuvo a punto de tocar esos labios con los suyos…y por fin cumplir con ese sueño…..la alarma de incendios y las regaderas anti fuego arruinaron ese momento._

La alarma del despertador termino con el hermoso sueño que tenia, sé llevo un dedo a los labios y se los acaricio –fue tan real aaaaa- suspiro la ojiperla.

Se cambio se puso su uniforme que era un falda tableada una blusa blanca y un saco azul marino para salir rumbo a la escuela –ya me voy al colegio Papa- grito bajando las escaleras.

cuando subió al autobús que la llevaría al colegio diviso un cabello inconfundible Sakura Haruno su mejor amiga la cual tenía el pelo rosa que podríamos decir era inconfundible y extraño a la vez –buenos días Sakura-san- saludo la recién llegada -buenos días Hinata- y tomo el asiento que estaba a su lado–Sakura-san puedo hacerte una pregunta?- si claro para eso estamos las amigas…-y dejo lo que hacía para prestarle atención ala pequeña Hinata –recuerdas el sueño que te conté…..-a lo que la peli rosa asintió–bueno no ha sido solo una vez si no ya varias ayer también lo soñé- dijo algo ruborizada

-genial…-grito –sabes algo mi mama dice que si un sueño se repite muchas veces suele hacerse verdad-

-bueno…. Podría ser… pero siempre termina igual….-se escuchaba su vos algo frustrada –no importa eso es lo mejor no ves el beso por que es mejor vivirlo- Cuando se percataron ya se encontraban en la puerta de la escuela Konoha

-Shion podrías llevar este libro a la oficina de objetos perdidos por favor- le pidió un profesor ala encarda de grupo Shion era la "mas" bonita de la escuela y popular; era rubia cabello largo y un peculiar color de ojos lilas para ser mas especifico.

Tomo el libro y sin perder la oportunidad reviso de quien era, en el libro se podía leer el nombre de "Hyuuga Hinata" y lo reviso; lo peor no era que el libro terminara en manos de Shion si no lo que leyó en la parte de atrás. En la pasta de atrás con plumas de colores se leían frases como:"Naruto y Hinata" "te amo" Naruto" entra corazones así cono la N y la H en corazones.

-que se cree esa pues si eso quiere eso tendrá- susurro para sí misma la rubia, por lo cual no se le veía muy contenta; no pasaron ni 10 minutos y el libro ya lo ha visto más de la mitad de la escuela hasta que llego a manos de quien menos debería verlo, la persona a quien iban dedicadas esas líneas tenía ese cuaderno entre sus manos.

El recorrido a su casillero fue de lo mas extraño clara mente podía escuchar murmullos a su alrededor pero eso no era más relevante de esto, cuado abrió la puerta un pequeño papel callo a sus pies….

Era su imaginación entre sus manos sostenía una nota de el…–Hinata….Hinata…. oye… que tienes en tus manos…- le cuestiono la ojiverde.

-no se…-cuando comenzó a leer –no puede ser o por kami-sama…..o por kami-sama-

-Hinata no me asustes qué diablos es esto…..-tomo la nota y al igual que su amiga su euforia se podía comparar con la de la pequeña Hinata.

-o por Kami-sama…no puedo creerlo esto es es…..-ven será mejor que vallamos a los lavabos….sabes que amiga mía el día de hoy…. Naruto Kamikaze será tu novio….-le dijo guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo (N.A bien al estilo Gay-seinsei)

Y sin darle tiempo de pronunciar alguna palabra solo sonriendo por lo bajo fueron a realizar su labor.

Cuando llego la hora de el descanso el comedor se encontraba a reventar en una mesa se encontraba el rubio y su novia Shion junto con sus amigos Sasuke Uchiha y su novia Karin (N.A lo aclare)

Hinata se fue acercando hacia esa mesa sus manos le sudaban y qué decir de sus piernas parecían gelatina pero había algo que no la dejaba dejar de caminar, llego a la mesa y tosió un poco para hacerse notar

Cuando la vio Shion hizo que el rubio se colocara en frente de ella y este algo confundido pregunto el porqué a lo que solo le respondieron un "solo hazlo".

-etto… yo… quería…..hablar…..sobre….- qué diablos le pasaba Sakura le había dicho que no tartamudearía pero no podía Naruto ocasionaba eso en su persona –sobre que querías hablar conmigo- le pregunto –bueno….sobre… esto….- y le extendió la nota

Comenzó a leer lo único que hiso fue mover la cabeza como negando las cosas –discúlpame pero yo no escribí esto….perdón- le dijo al tiempo que se la regresaba

Había escuchado bien el no lo había escrito….entonces quien… -Naruto ¿está todo bien?- le pregunto la rubia al tiempo que lo abrazaba por atrás.

Shion había sido ella…. Pero qué diablos le pasaba como pudo haberle hecho esto sin darle más tiempo su llanto comenzó a recorrer sus mejillas –necesitas algo mas…. No… verdad entonces por qué no te vas "tarta muditos"- dijo con sonora la chica.

Salió corriendo de ese comedor con la vista de todos clavada en ella pero eso no le importaba lo único que quería era salir de ahí, cuando llego a donde Sakura la esperaba y esta al ver a su amiga en ese estado lo único que hiso fue abrazarla y arrastrarla al baño donde le dijo todo…

-no puedo creerlo ese Baka…. Y esa desgraciada de Shion pero que ganaban…-decía con rabia lo peli rosa –yo no lo sé-decía entre sollozos la ojiperla

-lo único que quiero es ir me de aquí y jamás volver a verlos-decía entre sollozos y se limpiaba sus lagrimas con las mangas de su suéter.

Al día siguiente Naruto busco a Hinata en la única clase que compartían pero ella no llego cuando el profesor entro solo dio la noticia de que Hinata y su amiga Sakura no regresarían a la escuela…se sentía mal por lo que había sucedido y ahora no tenía la oportunidad de pedir una disculpa y no la tendría…o eso creía por que 10 años después la vida le traería de regreso a la pequeña rara tímida y súper miedosa de Hinata Hyuuga a su presencia…

Les gusto espero y si este fic es de 3 o 4 capítulos no es muy largo solo espero les guste dejen un rewi y que disfruten…se despide LUNA de UZUMAKI =Λ_Λ=


	2. PESADILLA

Ohayo….. Bueno aquí ya estoy otra vez con este pedacito de locura espero les guste y a…. si respecto al comentario si fue cruel pero dicen que cuando caes es para levantarte y Hinata aprenderá de eso.

2.- PESADILLA

El despertador sonó y como era que había terminado así enredada entre las cobijas y callendi de la cama. El joven logro ganar la pelea con sus mantas y levantarse su largo cabello negro azulada y embarrancado y su bata mal acomodada le decían frente al espejo que otro día de su vida comenzaba

-Hinata pasa algo? Estas bien? Escuche que algo callo- escucho de la parte de debajo de su casa, ésa era Sakura su mejor amiga desde la escuela básica-no estoy bien solo me caí-contesto risueña al recordar ese estúpido sueño que hace diez años no volvía a su memoria –que estupidez estoy pensando- pensó para sí misma.

Ella Hinata Hyuuga ejecutiva en una de las firmas publicitarias más importantes en Tokio no debía preocuparse por un estúpido amor de secundaria, por lo que decidió no pensar más en ello estaba más que decidida a iniciar sus actividades y no podía llegar tarde su jefe Sabusso no Kanjuro pegaría el grito en el cielo .busco en todo su ropero y nada la convencía cuando alguien entro a su recamara –creo que necesitas ayuda? Verdad..-le comento su mejor amiga –creo que si hoy llegan las nuevas cuentas y no puedo ir con cualquier cosa-decía entre su mar de ropa –bueno entonces creo que no te prestare esto…- dijo Sakura saliendo de ahí y cuando regreso con algo entre sus manos un traje sastre negro por más elegante -de donde lo sacaste Sakura? –

-bueno la tarjeta de empleado de algo me sirve o no..-le dijo guiñándole un ojo y dedicando una cálida sonrisa- será mejor que te apures ya es tarde-

-ok en un momento bajo….-

Se miro al espejo y le gusto su aspecto el cabello suelto que le llegaba a la cintura un poco de maquillaje y el traje le hacía resaltar sus largas y bien torneadas piernas el saco resaltaba mas su diminuta cintura y sus pechos por más desarrollados junto a esa blusa azul con escote en v la hacían ver su elegancia por cada parte de ella debería agradecerle a su amiga sí que tenia buen gusto

-Hinata baja en un momento y ven a comer algo si no tu padre es capaz de matarme…-

Bajo las escaleras a toda prisa no era buena idea hacerla enojar a su amigo tan temprano llego al comedor y no se hicieron esperar los halagos por parte de su amiga-, ooo si q te va bien el negro- no estaba muy acostumbrada a los halagos por lo cual sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al instante-Arigato Sakura-chan-

Tomo su desayuno y salió lo más aprisa que podía ,serró la pequeña puerta del jardín cuando una persona hizo acto de presencia –Buenos días Hinata –y volteo con una sonrisa para regresar el saludo –buenos días Kiba-kun-

-si lo son ahora que e podido ver tu lindo rostro-

-Arigato pero tengo algo de prisa…-se excuso –si claro lo entiendo..Bueno que tengas un lindo día-

Ese día parecía ser igual a los otros llego al tren y tomo el que la llevaría al centro de Tokio ,pero ese día no era normal… veía pasar a muchas y muchos subir y bajar pero durante una fracción de segundos una figura acaparo su atención una cabellera rubio y un par de pupilas…..purpura la hicieron despertar- ahora me volveré loca- pronuncio para sí misma mientras se negaba lo q había visto.

Llego a las puertas del edificio donde estaba su trabajo ,en ese instante reviso su celular ya era demasiado tarde si no se daba prisa Kankuro daría el grito en el cielo ,subió al elevador y como era de esperarse este prácticamente se lleno el primer piso como era todas las mañanas

Fue ahí cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien llamo su atención …. Un rubio de lentes obscuros ,de pantalón de vestir gris y una camisa azul entraban al elevador el punto no era que estaba guapo o eso parecía ni la sonrisa que tenia sino… tres marcas en cada mejilla que lo hacían parecer un animalito …bueno más concretamente un zorro

Esas marcas solo las había visto en una persona que hace menos de un par de horas regreso a sus pensamientos…Naruto Namikase .no podía ser el era técnicamente imposible…. O si.

Ahí estaba frente a ese edificio el Teme no lo pudo acompañar y su novia tenia sección fotográfica esa mañana ahí estaba el solo a punto de dejar en manos de algún completo extraño o extraña su dinero al querer hacer de su restaurante un buen lugar.

Subió al asesor y pudo sentir una mirada en su persona, y la vio un par de ojos claros una cabellera azulada y un lindo rubor en las mejillas de esa persona lo que más le llamo la atención fue q no estaba de mal ver a la señorita como pensaba él.

Pero ese no era el momento y debía dejar esas actitudes dentro de poco se casaría con Shion su novia desde la escuela media y debía comportar se aunque esa mirada le recordaba a alguien pero a quien tantas personas que conocía que no daba con ese rostro así que solo volteo y dio la espalda a esa persona.

El elevador comenzó a funcionar y con él una graciosa melodía se escuchaba….

Hinata comenzó a tararear la canción de nervios y e estúpidamente, recordando ala niña de escuela que no sostenía platica con nadie y que con silo mirar a Naruto perdía el aliento.

Su sorpresa no acaba ahí alguien dentro del elevado alguien comenzó a tararear la canción del elevador y si que era graciosa...quería reírse pero parecería un loco así que no había necesidad. Cuándo el elevador se detuvo en el piso 8 y fue ahí donde tenía que bajar cuando lo intento una mujer le pego para salir del ascensor

Ya había llegado al piso donde se encontraba la agencia y estaba a punto de bajar cuando una mujer la empujo y salió muy rápido

-gomene…-escucharon de parte de una mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos

-no se preocupe- contestaron al mismo tiempo

Cuando salieron sus miradas se cruzaron los lentes cayeron y pudieron verse de frente en ese momento Hinata quería que la tierra se la tragara…. Si era guapo pero podía ser? Eso era un posibilidad entre siete millones pero había una… y eso bastaba.

-gomenasai- contesto él y tomo su camino

-Licenciada Hyuuga el señor Kankuro la solicita en la sala de juntas algo urgente- le dijo la recepcionista

-si en un momento voy-contesto

-Hinata no creo que debas llegar tan tarde – escucho una vos y al encontrarse con el responsable de ese reclamo una cabellera café se encontraba enfrente de ella.

-si lo se Kankuro en este momento me alisto y voy a la sala de juntas dame dos minutos- dijo llendo a su oficina.

-señor Sabuso No…. La nueva empleada a acaba de llegar –le señalo la recepcionista

-si donde esta…. A señora Kurenai no me gusta decirle…..pero por que está llegando tarde- dijo molesto dirigiendo se a la misma mujer que había empujado a Hinata en el elevador –lo siento mucho señor pero…la niñera no llegaba- trato de explicar la mujer.

-sus problemas no son cosa mía señora a sí que será mejor que llegue temprano de hora en adelante – le regaño –si señor- dijo apenada Kurenai

-no te preocupes solo está jugando- le dijo Hinata la mujer cuando paso a un lado de ella

-señor la reunión-

La sala de juntas se encontraba oscuras solo se distinguía la luz de un proyector….

-esta reunión es paro lo de…-comenzó a decir Kankuro cuando se quedo callado.

-para ver los nuevos proyectos – termino diciendo Hinata

-si eso… bueno el primer proyecto es Veet (no me pagan la publicidad) es… bueno está muy buena- dijo cuando observo la pantalla y una mujer de muy buen ver se encontraba ahí...

-Veet es un sistema de depilación en frio…..- dijo Hinata sin dejar de ver con ojos de reproche a Kankuro

La siguiente hora se la pasaron entre presentaciones a medias de Kankuro y explicaciones así como soluciones e ideas de Hinata quien los viera diría…. Que más bien Hinata era la encargada y dueña de esa agencia.

-bueno por ultimo tenemos este proyecto que llego a se algunos días este es… Naruto Namikase un universitario con dinero el cual busca poner un restaurante en la zona centro de Tokio.

Cuando diviso la pantalla y escucho el nombre de esa persona lo único que pudo hacer fue contener el aliento frente a sus ojos un rubio con ojos azules sonriendo más que ampliamente y con un letrero roto de se vende en sus manos.

-Hinata ya que esto es algo nuevo quiero que seas tú quien lo maneje-se escucho en la sala –si claro yo me hago cargo….- contesto por inercia pero no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían el no podía estar ahí no podía cruzarse de nuevo en su vida era pasado y en el pasado debía quedarse…

Espero le guste…. Ya vamos poco a poco… ya quiero el rencuentro…. no lo puedo creer la vida si que a veses es algo tramposa bueno me despido y espero lo disfrutaran…

P.D SE ACEPTAN REWIS…=Λ-Λ=

Respecto a i otro Fic "Dos chicos de Cuidado en la cuidad" me quede un poco escasa de ideas si lo tengo claro pero me está costando un poco desarrollarlo gomenasai


	3. SORPRESAS

Ola…. Bueno si ay alguien ahí.jajajajaja bueno este capítulo me salió un día de depresión así que si está muy melancólica …bueno no es mi culpa al 100% espero le guste y como veo creo que me llegare a mas de 4 capítulos como lo planeaba espero no hacer mas de 7 serian muchos…bueno veamos que pasa..

Capítulo 3. Sorpresas

Salió de la sala de juntas perdida en sus pensamientos que bromas más estúpida la vida… llego a su escritorio comenzó a revisar sus cosas cuando alguien la llamo

-señorita Hyuuga el señor Kanjuro la solicita en su oficina es urgente-

-si claro ahora voy- dijo sin fijarse quien era

Llego a la oficina y ahí fue donde reacciono le acababa de decir a su jefe que tomaría el proyecto de la persona que menos quería ver en este mundo, el sueño y posiblemente ver a Shion era una prueba contundente que la vida si que estaba en su contra.

-Hinata aquí estas mira es….-escucho decir a su jefe

"_Por favor que no dija Namikase por favor" _pensó la chica –la señora Kurenai ella será tu asistente- pronuncio al mismo tiempo la mujer la cual había chocado en el ascensor y recibió en la puerta un regaño de Kanjuro

-mucho gusto señorita Hyuuga- se inclino y saludo la mujer tenía el cabello negro hasta su cintura y uso ojos carmín muy bonitos.

-el gusto es mi kureina-le respondió la chica con una sonrisa, por un momento creyó que sería Naruto el que estaría ahí y aun no cabía en si su suerte aterradora suerte….

-bueno espero y no me desepcione señora suficiente con que hoy llego tarde- le aclaro Kanjuro a su nueva empleada.

Durante un par de minutos en los cuales Kanjuro le explico sus obligaciones en eso salió el tema del restaurante –espero un buen trabajo de tu parte Hinata el proyecto significa mucho, mas entre los pequeños empresarios-

-si claro –ahora como salió de esto ella no podía trabajar con Naruto y si la reconocía se burlaría de ella… no debería pensar optimista eso fue en la escuela hace mucho de seguro no se acordaría y con lo despistado que solía ser era muy fácil que olvidara ese detalle.

No solo eso ella era una profesinal,nada debe interferir con su trabajo y en nada lo que paso y en el pasado se debe dejar o eso _se lo había mostrado él, ese día que se burlo de ella era mejor no pensar en eso ya no tenía caso_

_-así _que tenemos muxo trabajo verdad señorita Hyuuga –comento Kurenai que se había adentrado a su oficina -si así es- contesto la chica sin muchos animo

-Kurenai-san podrías traerme la carpeta del restaurante de Namikase Naruto- la mujer asintió y salió de la oficina.

Hinata se había quedado pensativa no creí lo que sucedía las casualidades eran muchas pero no debía recordar cosas que la dañaran así que para desahogarse tomo su celular y le marco a su mejor amiga.

Si bien Sakura había terminado la universidad en la carrera de comunicaciones no había podido titularse por eso trabajaba como recepcionista en una plaza comercial; se escuchaba el sonar el teléfono al tercer sonido se escucho la voz de su amiga

-si buenas tardes…. En que puedo atenderle-

-si Sakura te veo a las 8 en el restaurante de Neji es algo urgente-

-si claro señorita en un momento la comunico- contesto Sakura ya que si jefe esta frente a ella -Ok paso algo verdad cuéntame – dijo emocionada la pelirosa. Cuando la mujer dejo de observarla

-hermosa flor de cerezo como a estado tu día- dijo un chico a Sakura traía un traje verde de seguridad y un muy extraño corte de cabello así como una grandes segas era Rock Lee compañero de trabajo de la recién aludida

-muy bien Lee pero si me permites tengo que trabajar- dijo con una cara de porque no te vas

-bueno yo pensaba que a la hora de la comida podríamos tomar algo

-lo siento pero no puedo me permites estoy trabajando-dijo algo molesta

-creo que interrumpí- le dijo Hinata al otro lado del teléfono

-no claro que no solo era Lee…-dijo molesta- ahora si cuéntame algo muy importante tuve que haber pasado para que me solicites a esa hora-

-así es alguien regreso….sabes que mejor te cuento al rato-le dijo risueña al otro lado del teléfono

-ya Hyuuga Hinata me dices…-bien no había terminado de decirlo cuando la pelinegra ya había colgado -genial ahora hasta que la vea-

Cuando diviso él es vidrio que estaba tras ella Lee se encontraba observándolo -que no se cansa que lo rechacen…-pensó la chica algo molesta .Lee era su compañero de trabajo, bueno el se encontraba en el área de seguridad del centro comercial y ella en información pero cada que se presentaba la invitaba a salir diciendo algo sobre la llama de la juventud y cosas raras.

-Lee te veo por favor- dijo algo molesta mientras miraba por el espejo. Lee se encontraba "jugando con las escaleras" simulando que subía y cuando Sakura le hablo se tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer descubierto se vio y tuvo que subir decepcionado a su lugar de trabajo.

Había pasado mas de medio día y al parecer no habría problemas si era lo que en su mente se generaba se enfoco en sus demás proyectos aun no tenía nada sobre el restaurante de esa persona.

-señorita Hyuuga el señor Sabuso le manda esta carpeta y aparte alguien desea hablar con usted-le dijo Kurenai desde la puerta de su oficina, la cual tenía una vista hacia la torre de Tokio. –ok dile que pase- dijo mientras revisaba la carpeta y tuvo que abrir los ojos aun mas cuando vio el nombre del proyecto.

-Buenos días … disculpe es usted la señorita Hyuuga?-se escucho una voz. Cuando levanto el rostro poco a poco fue divisando poco a poco un pantalón de vestir gris y una camisa azul sin corbata y con los dos ultimos botones sueltos y observo esas facciones un tono tostado de piel, bueno a comparación de la de ella, unos lentos obscuros y ….tres extrañas marcas en las megillas

-etto…Na…na..ru..tu-kun- se quedo sin palabras fente a ella se encontraba el culpable de su timidez ,la persona que había echo que huyera de su vida hace 12 años…

Bueno después de mucho tiempo… demasiado verdad bueno ARIGATO por leer esta adaptación y… x dejar un rewi… porfavor onegai…..

Bueno ya tengo el capi siguiente casi terminado si la escuela no me quita mi inspiracion… y el trabajo mi tiempo….


	4. VENGANZA

Tiempo 4

Ok ya me regañaron... no es cierto gracias por las correcciones y GOMENASAI es que la uní me atrapo me pusieron a trabajar… y e sufrido algo de bulling en la escuela y la inspiración no llegaba a si que me atore y si agregamos que mi laptop murió pero aquí estoy y vamos a continuar.

…

Capítulo 4 Venganza

La tención se hiso presente el aire pesaba…

-disculpe dijo mi nombre- le pregunto el rubio a ella.

-no… no solo –como excusarse si lo había echo y ahora que podía hacer _/compórtate como una profesional Hinata el pasado se queda en el pasado/_ pensó y levanto de su asiento cambio su semblante.

-tome asiento señor….-dijo queriendo que el olvidara el tartamudeo que había salido de su boca hace 5 segundos –Namikaze… Naruto Namikaze- dijo presentándose

-mucho gusto Namikaze-san –le dijo tomando asiento –y para que me solicitaba – le dijo muy seria

-el señor Sabuso no me dijo que usted seria la encargada de mi… restaurante-dijo dudoso

-si claro acabo de leer algo y me parece muy interesante una combinación de comida japonesa tailandesa y china es algo no muy nuevo pero si se sabe llevar podría ser un éxito-le decía tomando la carpeta y enfocándose en ella no quería tener contacto con él no era bueno para ella

-bueno si es un proyecto de un amigo y mío….no…. – decía con nerviosismo

-si lo e leído me parece un proyecto agradable…. Y con las debidas propuestas y actividades podría ser un éxito…-dijo sonriente enfocándose en la carpeta,-disculpe la indiscreción pero por que ahora quiere dedicarse al ámbito restaurantero si usted es un prestigioso abogado-

-bueno… es que mire a muchos chicos de mi generación… bueno de hecho por no mirarlos…-le decía

-disculpe no entiendo ...?- le dijo algo exptica

-bueno vera… después de la acabar la universidad y trabajar medí cuenta que me alegaba de las cosas que mi importan… deje de ser yo las leyes son algo muy interesante pero me enfrasque tanto en mi trabajo que ni yo mismo me conocía- le dijo con una mano en la nuca y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tal y como ella recordaba y sin poder evitarlo un rubor se localizó en sus mejillas.

-ooohh! Veo entonces que se cansó de tanto trabajar-

-no lo vea así me canse de lo que era-

-bueno regresando a su restaurante podríamos realizar una gran inauguración con grandes exponentes del tema, podríamos hacer una gran campaña televisiva.. Posiblemente contactar a grandes del mundo de las bebidas…- recitaba la Hyuga mientras el solo asentía…

Durante las siguientes tres horas hablaron de eso, aunque Hinata no podía dejar de observarlo por detrás de su fleco cuando regresaba su mirada a la carpeta se dio cuenta que él no le quitaba la vista de encima aunque era muy sencillo para ella darse cuenta cuando y como lo observaba no por algo se había enamorado de él y para su suerte aun tenia algunos d esos sentimientos en su mente y tal vez en su corazón…..

Así fue como el día término las calles de Tokio se encontraban con un gran ajetreo de gente con todos queriendo llegar a casa descansar…

Volvió a mirar por la ventana del restaurante el cielo hoy tenía un hermoso color naranja en el anunciando que el día estaba por terminar …. Y Sakura aún no llegaba de seguro estaba de nuevo arreglando alguna cita doble en que las dos acudieran terminaran ilusionadas y después deprimidas solo porque los tipo esos eran muy viejos o eran casados divorciados o no sé qué tanto pero su amiga tenía una ficción desde lo ocurrido con el Namikase por sacarla del hoyo que se obsesiono con eso de las citas.

Y hablando de ella ahí estaba entrando por la puerta del lugar solo tuvo que alzar la mano para que su amiga se acercara a su mesa porque esa lo era siempre que ocurría algo fuera de lo común se veían ahí

-se podría saber que sucedió en todo el día no he podido pensar en otra cosa que no sea la persona que te encontraste se podría saber de quién hablas…-le decía molesta la peli rosa frente de ella aun sin tomar asiento con una mano en la cintura

-tranquila porque mejor no comes algo te tranquilizas y te dijo-no podía decirle así como así era importante o al menos en ese momento la mala broma que le estaba jugando la vida de traer de buena a la persona que eso añicos su vida sentimental durante su adolescencia no era buena señal –habla Hina-chan es muy grave? ….-pronuncio preocupada la peli rosa –ya se tu…padre regreso a Tokio de su descanso…. No espera a algún ex novio-

Hinata empezó a reír con las ocurrencias de su amiga y negaba con la cabeza mientras ella aunmentaba más lista –tu hermana…. No un extraterrestre… por dios dime-l e proclamo haciendo un puchero.

-Namikaze Naruto….-pronuncio la ojiperla.

-Namikaze Naruto… a ver espera … para el carro que estas diciendo el rubio cabeza hueva imperativo… - decía molestas Sakura

-bueno ni tan cabeza hueca es abogado y ha ganado mucho dinero ahora quiere abrir un restaurante-

-que no es cabeza hueca ese idiota ocasiono que te cerraras a la vida por Kami Hinata no tuvimos una cita hasta la universidad y todo por que... por su culpa y lo sabes… verdad- le dijo molesta

-bueno si eso no lo niego pero eso no quiere decir que ahora sea igual o si- dijo defendiéndolo frente a su amiga

-genial ahora lo defiendes- pronuncio molesta tomando un sorbo del vino que tenía en su copa –aunque no sería malo qué este aquí-

-Sakura-chan que estas planeando-

Cuando su amiga tenía esa mirada y ponía su sonrisa escondida solo `podía significar una cosa y no era para nada buena –bueno sencillo **VENGANZA…**.**-**

Había escuchado bien su amiga le decía que buscara venganza a una cosa que paso ase más de una década –estás loca como podría yo vengarme del dime-

-sencillo…. Lo enamoras y después lo mandas a volar…. De esa manera pagara lo que nos hizo sabrá lo que es el sufrimiento por amor- finalizo con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro….

Venganza eso sonaba razonable se vengaría le aria sentir lo que ella sintió con esa estúpida nota. Pero recordó la cara de todos la del en especialmente diciendo que no sabía nada, posiblemente no era lo más maduro pero tal vez solo tal vez no era malo comportarse al por una y exclusiva ocasión….

-está bien por esta vez tienes razón Enamorarlo hacerlo feliz y después botarlo como un muñeco inservible- le dijo también tomando de su copa

-amiga así se habla Namikaze Naruto sabrá lo que es sufrir por amor-

Me dirán muy corto me tarde tanto y para esto pero de verdad lo he tratado además el plan de Hinata y Sakura no podía decirlo en este bueno una disculpa a todos de verdad lo siento…bueno nos leemos en la próxima y de nuevo GOMENE por el atraso bueno súper mega retraso


End file.
